


Giles Vs. The Three Sisters

by Gilescandy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashes of sexual scenes, Foursome - F/F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula is gone and The Sisters are in search of a new master.  They were having fun with the giggly one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giles Vs. The Three Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the show I know that the Sisters were two brunettes and a redhead, but I like symmetry in the big picture. Giles has to have a redhead, a brunette, and a blond. Also, the Sisters are never named in legend. Verona, Aleera, and Mariska are their names from the movie Van Helsing.
> 
> Thanks: ashlynvance my beta, and to dracofidus for her help and poking.

Giles Vs The Three Sisters

“She’s killed him!” Marishka wailed, brushing her fingers through the dust at the bottom of the stairs in the long dining hall.

Verona sat heavily on the steps. “He had to go after a Slayer, didn’t he? Prove he was still the biggest and baddest. Serves him right,” she huffed.

“But,” Aleera chirped quietly, “when’s master coming back?”

“He’s not coming back,” her sister howled. “He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead…”

“Oh, stop being so melodramatic. He was always dead,” the redhead chastised. She then turned a softer, more caring expression up to the blond. “The master’s gone now. It’s time for us to look after ourselves for awhile. At least, until we find a new master. Would that make you happy?”

Aleera nodded excitedly.

Marishka’s dark hair framed her beautiful features as she looked up with a wicked grin. “Yes. A new master. One stronger than the last. One who will never let one little Slayer get the better of him.”

“And one who won’t hurt us or yell at us,” Aleera added. “One who likes us and wants to take care of us.”

“All fine attributes,” their sister smiled. “But we can’t hope for much too soon. We are new to these shores, and we’ve thus far encountered very few males. Who knows how many we’ll have to search through that will end up fit for nothing more than food?”

The blond bounced on her toes. “I liked the giggly one.”

“Yes,” Marishka hissed. “The Slayer’s Watcher. He has power in him, and knowledge to help make the Slayer pay.”

“True, but he will not be as powerful as us when he’s first turned. And who should sire him?”

The brunette thought for a moment. “Perhaps it should be you, Sister. You are the first of us. Yours might be the blood to make him grow stronger, faster.”

Aleera rolled her eyes. “Can’t we just share? You know we’ll only end up fighting, and I don’t like it when we fight.”

Verona laughed. “And again you prove yourself to be the most brilliant of us, Little Sister. We will mix our blood, and he will draw strength from all of us. We will make this master even more powerful than the last.”

“His scent still lingers.” Aleera bounced excitedly. “Let’s follow and find him this night. By the next he’ll be ours for always.”

The beauties hurried out of the castle, excited by their newly planned future.

*****

“Rupert, dearest… I think the guests are arriving. Will you please go invite them in?”

“Yes, Mum!” The boy ran excitedly through the corridors of the large house until he reached the front door and tugged it open. He looked up at the three pretty ladies standing in the bright sunlight. “Hello,” he grinned. “Are you here for the party?”

“We always enjoy a festive gathering,” the one with the fire-colored hair replied. “And what are we celebrating today?”

The boy giggled. “If you don’t know, why do you have presents?”

“What a smart lad you are. I bet you think they’re for you.”

“Well, it is my birthday,” Rupert stood proudly to his full height. “I’m seven today! And we’re having a big party… And dad is coming home to spend the whole weekend with me… And we’re going to have lots and lots of fun.”

“Yes,” the lovely brunette spoke up. “And we’ve come to have fun with you.”

“Rupert,” the sweet voice of his mother called again, “Bring your guests though to the sitting room.”

“May we come in and celebrate with you, dear?” the redhead smiled.

“Mum wants us to come this way. Come on in… follow me!”

Giles turned and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom with unseeing eyes as the three sisters followed him into the apartment. 

Verona glanced at the softly cooing blond. “Keep singing, Aleera. Let him celebrate his life one last time.”

“Come on,” the carefree male voice called down to them. “We’re about to start the games.”

*****

“I love you too, Mummy,” Giles murmured with a huge grin as he stretched his long body. A slight jostling made his eyes slowly flutter open. His breath caught and his blood ran cold at the sight of the three faces hovering at the foot his bed. He grabbed his quilt, clutching it to his chest in a futile effort to protect himself. “The S-Sisters… How, how did you get in here?”

Verona smiled, “We were invited by the most charming little boy.”

“But, that was a dream.” He stared wide-eyed up at them, terror melting the last of the joyful haze that clouded his mind. “One of you can manipulate dreamers,” Giles groaned the obvious answer.

“Was it a happy one?” Aleera chirped innocently. “You seemed so happy. I like giving nice dreams every once in a while.”

“Yes, thank you,” Giles muttered automatically and was startled at how brightly she beamed at his comment. He took a deep breath, resigning himself to the situation in which he had so suddenly awoken, and relaxed a little at the acceptance of his imminent death. “You’ve come for revenge, yes? Buffy defeated Dracula and now you mean to take something from her.”

The sisters did not answer him, but remained staring down at him with dark eyes. They swayed slightly, cat-like predatory movements that told him every second of his life from that moment on was a gift they chose to give him.

Giles couldn’t help the small smile that broke through the fear that he knew should be crippling him. “I am sorry to disappoint you, Ladies, but Buffy doesn’t need me anymore. She hasn’t for quite some time.” A tiny self-pitying chuckle escaped his throat. “You might have to wait a long while before she even misses me.”

“Then she is a fool,” Verona stated abruptly.

Marishka laughed. “We have chosen well, Sisters. His will is even stronger than we’d sensed.”

“My will,” Giles repeated in a whisper, not understanding what they expected of him. “Ah, yes. The legends say that you don’t outright kill your chosen male victims. You prefer to keep them alive and prisoner for weeks or even months. You slowly feed on them and use them for your, um, your pleasures.” He slowly blew out a long breath, sitting upright against his headboard and switching on his bedside lamp. “I suppose it is possible you can drag out my demise for many months.” Looking up at them with a steady gaze, he smirked, “Still, Buffy will be safe.”

“See the way he cares for her,” Aleera sighed. “How lovely it will be to have that for us. He will love us so.”

And, with her simple statement, Giles was lost once again. His mind raced as the vampires continued to talk amongst themselves.

“Can you feel it?” Marishka said excitedly. “He is strong of body and of mind, that is plain to see. But the depth of his power goes deeper than even he can sense. It pours off him in waves… Calls to my body… What dark beauty we will release when we give him the key to his true potential.”

The blond squealed with joy. “I can hardly wait. This is the one, Verona, I know it. He is so lovely of face. And he will care for us always. I know he will be the best of masters.”

“Master,” Giles choked on the word. Suddenly their intentions became all too clear to him. They’d come to turn him, sire him as a replacement for Dracula. His mind’s eye showed him all the dark wrongs he had committed, all the dark thoughts he had entertained with his soul intact to temper the evil. What kind of vampire would he be? What kind of monster would be unleashed when the Sisters took his soul? The terror that refused to take hold at the prospect of death now gripped his heart tenfold. He couldn’t let this happen… Not to Buffy, not to the world.

Moving as fast as he could, Giles lunged for the drawer of his bedside table. The redheaded vampire was faster and ripped the drawer out before he could reach it, flinging the cross and stake that were his last line of defense across the room.

“Not this time. Now you understand,” she purred. “You will be our new master. You will guide us and care for us. And the knowledge you possess will be our greatest weapon to take revenge on this little Slayer.”

“No, please,” Giles begged. “You don’t understand. How do you know I’ll still be the man you want after you’ve turned me? You, you should just kill me now.” His wide eyes darted around as Verona pressed in, but with Marishka on his other side and Aleera climbing up from the foot of his bed, there was no escape.

“He smells even better with fear coursing through his veins,” the brunette groaned.

“Do we have time to play?” Aleera’s voice nearly cracked with lust. “They feel so good when they’re still warm. Please, can I feel him now?”

“Of course there’s time,” Verona assured her. “He’s ours to play with now. Revenge is always worth waiting for. But, Sisters, remember not to let yourselves get carried away. He must drink from each of us before his end comes. With our combined power in his veins, he will be the finest creature of the night ever to be reborn.”

‘NO!’ Giles mind screamed alarms at him as the blond beauty climbed sensuously up his body. He heard the strangely loud snapping of thread as his night shirt was torn open the give them access to his bare and vulnerable chest. His breath came in short puffs as soft, tepid lips began exploring his skin. He couldn’t let this happen.

The glowing, red numbers of his bedside clock caught the corner of his eye and burned into his brain. Two twenty-eight, the last moments of Rupert Giles. He swallowed hard, his chin stretching up on its own to accommodate dulled teeth scraping along his throat, gaze alighting on the east-facing window of his bedroom. Was that it? His only hope. They meant to keep him alive for their pleasure. But for how long? Two twenty-eight… Dawn was three, no four hours off yet. If he could keep them occupied, satisfied, distracted, would they notice as the first rays of sunlight touched that window? And, if not that, could he get them excited enough to kill him by accident before they could succeed in their plan? But… use his body to keep three vampires so sexually sated that they lose all sense of danger to their very existence? Was Rupert Giles the kind of man that could do that? No, Rupert wasn’t. But perhaps, just perhaps, Ripper was.

Giles shook himself from his thoughts to see Aleera gazing at him with a lustful smile, inches from his face. A large, cocky grin spread across his features. “‘Allo, Ladies,” he drawled before pulling the beauty in for a searing kiss.

*****

The Sister’s long delicate dresses flowed around them as they did their practiced dance of seduction above him. They moved as if knowing each other’s minds, never getting in the way of another’s pleasure. Ripper writhed excitedly under the overwhelming attention.

Marishka entered his view as the others worked down his body, her torso bare. Her ivory breasts pert and perfect as they were lowered toward his eager mouth. She moaned loudly as the heat and wet enveloped a tight nipple, lapping and sucking the offered flesh as only one starved of physical love can.

Ripper bit down on the hard pebble as he felt his pajama trousers torn opened to reveal the already straining hardness of his cock. He groaned into his mouthful of flesh as his manhood was quickly enveloped by the wet cavern of an impatient mouth. His legs were pushed farther apart to accommodate one more soft body and the next moment his balls were being licked and worshiped. The Watcher’s eyes rolled back in his head, the sensory overload washing over him.

 

*****

Verona sat naked above him, grinding down on his tongue and teeth. She mewled her pleasure as Aleera straddled his chest behind her. The long, slender hands of the blond worked her breast as he watched from his position beneath them.

He could feel Aleera rubbing herself along his chest, trying to create the friction her arousal demanded. Ripper slid a hand under her hip to find her swollen nub and slowly rubbed sensual circles. She cried out her pleasure as her wet arousal pooled on his chest.

Marishka took her place behind and slowly slid his cock into her body. Her thighs quivered around him as she rode him relentlessly in search of her own pleasurable high.

*****

Marishka lay to one side, satisfied and lazing in her cocoon of pleasure. Aleera on the other, watching intently as her fingers languidly played between her thighs.

Ripper locked eyes with the redhead beneath him, pounding into her with hard, fast thrusts. He grunted, grinding his teeth as he forced himself to keep going, feeling her teetering on the edge of orgasm. She lunged forward as it crashed over her, plunging her fangs into his chest to taste more of his hot, pumping blood. He held her head to him as she suckled at the new bite mark, now one of many shallow wounds that littered his chest and throat. Verona, at last, went limp in his arms, her body spent and her eyelids heavy with a sated haze.

*****

Aleera sat in his lap, gazing at him and slowly running her fingers along the side of his face. He held her in a loose embrace as he thrust up into her with long, easy strokes. She rolled her head back, relishing the feel and the peace of him. When her eyes came back to his, she smiled.

“I’ve never loved, you know,” the vampiric beauty whispered, low enough so her sleeping sisters wouldn’t hear. “Not when I was alive, and never since.”

Ripper splayed his warm, strong fingers along her slender back. “What about Dracula?” he murmured.

“He was my master, but I didn’t love him,” she said with a small frown. “I don’t think he ever really cared for us. He took us out of hatred for our father, not because he wanted us. There were always others to interest him.”

Ripper nodded sympathetically, shifting his angle and making her shiver with pleasure and hold onto him for support.

“I think it will be easy to love you, though,” she breathed, her lips close to his ear. “When you’re my master, will you love me?”

He held her tightly to him as he watched the sky turn pink through the window behind her. Ripper nuzzled against her cheek, increasing his rhythm a tiny bit. “I promise, you have my love from now as long as we both walk on this world.”

At his words, both Aleera’s arms and inner muscles tightened around him. “Yes, Master,” she cried, burying her fangs in his neck and drinking freely. The erotic pain of the bite and her unfettered climax wrung his own orgasm from him. His vision began to close into darkness as the first rays of morning sunlight fell across the bed.

The Sister’s cried out in agony when they began to burn around him. The last thing he saw of Aleera was the betrayal in her eyes as the flames consumed her, scorching his arms and chest as she turned to dust in his embrace. Her ashes fell, coating his body, wet with sweat and blood.

*****

“Hey, Giles!” Buffy called as she walked into his apartment. “Are you up yet?”

Riley cautiously crossed to threshold behind her. “Shouldn’t we knock and wait for him?” he whispered.

“Why?”

Her boyfriend gave her a confused look. “I don’t know. It just seems to be the polite thing to do.”

Buffy blew out an amused puff of breath. “Giles doesn’t mind. He’s used to it.” She turned to shout up the stairs again. “Look, sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but we’ve been out looking for those Sister chicks all night. They’re no where we can think of, so unless you come up with something we haven’t, I’m gonna say they skipped town.”

Both the demon hunters jumped as Willow nearly crashed through the front door, Tara right behind her. “Where’s Giles?” she shouted with wide eyes.

“Upstairs. We’re waiting for him to roll his butt out of bed. I think.”

“Something’s wrong, Buffy, really wrong. Tara and I were doing this spell that lets you check on loved ones, and I was thinking of Giles because he’s been on my mind a lot lately, and don’t look at me like that because I can’t tell you why, I promised. But it was all pain, and fear, and darkness, and I know he’s in trouble.”

“All right,” Buffy held her friend by the shoulders, “I believe you.” She turned her attention up to the loft. “Giles! If you don’t say something right now, we’re all coming up there!”

They all froze at the sound of a thump on the stairs. Then a few more footsteps. Then Giles stumbled down the last few steps and came to rest slumped on the floor against the wall in the corner of the landing.

Willow moved first, reaching him a moment before Buffy. Her hands were on his face, searching the wounds on his chest, and checking the bite-mark under a handkerchief that had become adhered to his neck by drying blood.

His arm shook as he held a stake out to his Slayer. “Blacked out…” he tried to explain in a weak voice. “They made me drink. Couldn’t stop it… I blacked out and now I’m not sure. Please, Buffy.”

The young blond took the stake from him automatically, but froze as her mind refused to process what he was asking her to do. She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes at the sight of how pale, how damaged he looked.

Willow lowered her head and pressed her ear to his chest. She looked up into his eyes, smiling through tears of her own, as she placed a comforting hand on the fist clutching at his torn trousers with a white-knuckled grip. “It’s all right,” she said, just to him, but loud enough everyone could hear. “I can hear your heartbeat, Giles. You’re alive. You survived.” 

A sob escaped the exhausted man as he let himself believe her. Willow pulled his head into her shoulder, trying to assure him that it was all right, they understood.

“He’s p-pale,” Tara said quietly. “P-probably anemic from blood-loss. He needs sugar. I’ll g-go make him some tea.”

“Good idea,” Willow replied. “I think there’s some orange juice in the fridge, too.”

“First aid kit?” Riley asked.

Buffy looked up at him, “Umm, under the sink in the bathroom.”

As the others hurried away, Willow turned to Buffy. “Help me get him to the couch where he’ll be more comfortable.” The Slayer nodded, slipping under one shoulder as the witch took his other side.

They placed him gently on the couch, letting him lay back as Willow wrapped him in a blanket, making sure he could feel that he was covered and secure, and there was nothing he needed to worry about. It only took a few more moments for Tara to return with the juice.

Buffy took the glass and gingerly pressed it to his lips. She noticed that they looked swollen. “Come on, Giles,” she whispered in the most soothing voice she could muster. “You need it so you can be strong again. We need you to get better.”

Tara set a large bowl of warm water on the table and smiled up at Riley as he handed her a stack of towels. The young soldier then went around to the other end of the table to start sorting out the needed medical supplies.

“What is this that’s all over him?” Tara whispered to her girlfriend as they began gently cleaning the night from his skin.

The redhead frowned, “Sweat, blood, ash…”

“So, are we all thinking the Three Sisters?” Riley said in a hushed voice, setting out the first prepared bandage.

Willow moved to the Watcher’s neck and began working on the most severe of his wounds. “But how did they get in here?”

Giles began to choke on the juice and Buffy quickly pulled the glass away. “Tricked me,” he gurgled, trying to explain. “Got into my dreams so I’d invite them in. The Sisters… yes.”

Buffy hissed in sympathy as she watched Willow dab the blood away from the deep wound on his neck. “This is all my fault. I killed Dracula, but they came after you instead of me. I should have been the one they took their revenge on.”

“Not just revenge.” Giles tried to steady his breathing while Tara continued to clean and bandage the scratches and punctures that littered his chest. “Without Dracula they seemed lost. Said they wanted a new master. They thought that if they turned me, I would take care of them.”

Tara smiled and spoke almost to herself as she concentrated on her work, “They were probably right. It’s kinda what you do.” She looked up, suddenly self-conscious. “Isn’t it?”

The two other girls grinned reassuringly at her. “That’s exactly what he does,” Willow confirmed.

“But,” Riley looked confused, “if their mission was to turn you, and they had to have been here most the night because we were out looking for them, how did you escape?”

Giles was suddenly glad that he didn’t have enough blood left to spare on blushing. “I, um, h-had to keep them distracted. My only chance was to wait for sunrise. So I… p-preoccupied them so they wouldn’t notice it, er, coming.”

“All three of them?” the boy breathed. Giles nodded weakly while Willow and Tara looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

After a moment of silence Buffy piped up. “All that jogging paid off, huh? Gave you some good stamina.”

“Buffy,” Riley gasped in shock as Giles groaned.

“What? He ran around the room so they couldn’t catch him until sunrise. That was good thinking.”

Her boyfriend blinked at her in confusion until Willow stretched up and whispered in his ear. “She gets it. It’s just, in Buffy’s mind Giles and sex are un-mixy things.” She couldn’t stifle a laugh as his eyes only got wider.

Tara was taping down the last bandage. “I think we’re done here. B-but you guys should still take him to the hospital. These will hold until they can give him a transfusion.”

The others nodded, pulled back to the immediate crisis. “Buff, can you go find his robe so he’ll be more comfortable outside?” Willow asked. “And, Riley, we’ll need a car.”

“Mine is parked on the next block. I’ll be right back to pick you up.”

“They wanted to be loved,” Giles murmured to no one in particular.

“What, Mr. Giles?” Tara sat next to him and rubbed his arm comfortingly as the activity whirled around them.

“The Sisters. They said no one had ever loved them. They wanted me to be the one to change that. And I killed them for it.”

“You did what you had to, Mr. Giles. They were going to kill you, m-make you into a vampire. I know there’re a lot of people who love you now, just the way you are. You wouldn’t want them to be without you, would you?”

The Watcher searched her open, honest eyes, wondering if Willow had told her of his plans to leave. Finding only an innocent truth in them he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I suppose not. Thank you.”

“Ok,” Riley ran in. “The car’s right outside, let’s get him out of here.”

With the soldier and Buffy on each side to help him stand, Willow carefully cinched the belt of his robe around his waist. They slowly made their way to the door.

“Hey, Will,” Tara smiled. “There are only four seats, I think I’ll hang back here.”

“We can squeeze in,” the redhead frowned.

The shy witch glanced up at his bedroom. “I think he went through more than he wants to tell last night. I just thought it’d be nice if he didn’t have to come home and deal with the aftermath.”

Willow smiled at her. “Have I told you lately that I love you? Ok, you think you can find everything?” Tara nodded briskly. “Can you do me a big favor and call Xander to tell him we’re taking Giles to the hospital?”

“Of course.” She leaned forward and gently kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

“I’m coming! I’ll get the door!” Willow shouted as she ran after the others.

The shy blond watched her climb into the back seat and tenderly lay Giles across her lap when the others passed him into the car. With a sigh, Tara thought about what he had told her about the Sisters and about her own family. She couldn’t bring herself to blame them for the choice they made. If she had to choose a man to care for her, there was nothing wrong with Rupert Giles.


End file.
